The New Half Bloods
by The Penultimate Nerd
Summary: Ten years after the seven demigods fulfill their prophecy, the Greek and Roman camps have said goodbye and gone their separate ways. At Camp Half Blood, new generations of troublemakers rise. Follow the stories of twelve girls as they make friends, enemies, and hopefully a decent boyfriend. Rated T For themes and minor cursing.


The New Half Bloods

Chapter One: Taylor, Megan, Emily

Summary: Ten years after the seven demigods fulfill their prophecy, the Greek and Roman camps have said goodbye and gone their separate ways. At Camp Half Blood, new generations of troublemakers rise. Follow the stories of twelve girls as they make friends, enemies, and hopefully a decent boyfriend.

**A.N. - Okay, first of all, I would like to apologize for not updating. Unfortunately, my father grew up on a dairy farm so his idea of technology is a new tractor. Secondly, I have decided that I am only going to write things that I enjoy writing, so if anyone wants to adopt one of my stories ask me and I will give you a lay out of the characters. People push me enough at school to write things I don't enjoy, so fan fiction should be my safe haven. I want to make one thing clear- This is not a submit your own character fic! I made up all of these campers and unless I ask I would like to keep it that way.**

Taylor Knight

Taylor woke up to the sound of ribs cracking. Granted, they were hers, but by now she was used to it. Her counselor, Tyson, was quite fond of hugs. Thankfully, she didn't have Reese's peanut-butter cups under her pillow this time.

"TAAAAYLLLOOOR! DO YOU WANT TO GO FEED PONYMAN WITH ME?" Her overgrown panda of a half-brother shouted into her ear. She was pretty sure she smelled month old sandwiches, but decided to ignore it.

"Tyson, I am almost positive that Chiron will not appreciate this at seven in the morning. Or any time, for that matter…" she groaned, rubbing her eyes. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she instantly regretted them. Tyson looked like he was about to cry. She threw both hands up in the air in surrender.

"Fine. Fine! Let's go feed Ponyman, Tyson." Taylor sighed resignedly. Somehow, Tyson still acted like a five year old after all of this time.

"YAY! THANK YOU TAYLOR!" Tyson yelled, throwing himself at her like an overgrown puppy. Although her ribs had suffered enough, Taylor was glad for the company. When Poseidon had said "a sibling" to Percy, he was definitely thinking in singular terms. Besides Tyson, Taylor was the only child of Poseidon at Camp Half Blood.

_-Fifteen Minutes Later-_

Taylor was not a morning person. If Chiron had not stopped by one day and found that she usually slept at fifteen hours minimum, she probably wouldn't be out of bed until three in the afternoon. So, in the fifteen minutes Tyson gave her to get clothes on, she just managed to get some flannels and a Camp Half Blood t-shirt on. As they made their way to the Big House, her rat's nest of black hair drew a few curious eyes. Much to her amusement, one Aphrodite girl actually ran to a trashcan to vomit. As she smirked, another camper sidled up to her.

"Beautiful hair, Taylor!" her best friend Maya giggled, poking it experimentally with her fork. "You saw Michele Valentine barf, right?"

Taylor laughed, "You bet I did. Do you think I'll start a trend?"

Maya stroked her chin thoughtfully, and then grinned in a way that would alarm any normal person. "Not a bad idea, Knight. I'll talk to my siblings about it… although we might need some lighters…" she muttered as she skipped back to her table.

Even for a child of Hermes, Maya was extremely mischievous. If you were her friend you were in more danger than her enemy, so trying to escape was pointless. Chiron actually had to send Annabeth Jackson down to retrieve her from the mortal world because the satyr following her called in with a nervous breakdown. She was only a year younger than Taylor at thirteen, but she was four times as much trouble.

When the Cyclops-demigod duo reached the Big House, only Mr. D was there. It must be a child of Poseidon thing to hate fat wine dudes, so naturally Taylor made a jab.

"Do you ever get tired of drinking coke instead of wine? Soon, people will start to suspect that you're just what you look like: a fat, ugly mortal who just came back from Hawaii." Taylor said in a polite, conversational voice. Mr. D just sniffed pretentiously.

"May I ask why Tony and Tina Knox come to my house at 7:20 in the morning?" he said, looking down his nose at the two. Tyson, as usual, decided to speak at the wrong moment.

"We're going to feed the Ponyman!" he said brightly, clapping his hands together. Dionysus smirked.

"The Ponyman? That might be worse than the Wine Dude. Proceed, mortals." Taylor guessed he was in a good mood because someone finally had a nickname just as horrible as his.

As they reached the meeting room, Taylor started to hear voices.

"This is why driving back the Dracenae is absolutely essential. By moving the left flank towards them instead of behind the right, we're creating a diversion. Afterwards-" Annabeth broke off as her gaze fell to the two intruders. "Oh. Hello, Tyson. And I believe your name is Taylor, correct?" she said, appraising Taylor to the verge of being uncomfortable. As Taylor nodded, she fidgeted with her camp necklace. She knew instinctively that this was not someone you wanted to mess with. Then, Percy walked towards the two.

"Tyson! Long time, no see!" he said, fist bumping his brother. "Hi, Taylor! I would ruffle your hair but… you know."

Percy had always treated Taylor like a little sister. She assumed that this was because he knew how lonely it could get in the Poseidon cabin, and she accepted the gesture with open arms. He was the one who had trained her for most of her time at camp, and introduced her to her sword, Korálli.

Apparently, this was a huge meeting on war strategies and stuff, so naturally Tyson had to crash it. Now, we had at least forty eyes glued on us. You see, after people started setting up cabins for the minor gods, they insisted that each on must be represented in the meetings. Therefore, the camp meetings became more and more like a government and the small rec-room was expanded. Of course, the ping pong table was still there for old time's sake and the cheese-wiz was essential! Just then, Chiron cleared his throat.

"Why are you two here, by the way? I don't recall asking you to attend the meeting." He said in a kind, fatherly tone. That was completely washed away when Tyson opened his mouth.

"We came to feed you, silly Ponyman!" Tyson yelled happily, grinning from ear-to-ear.

If a centaur could turn completely red, Chiron did. Percy sent a sympathetic glance his way, Annabeth hid a smile, and several of the Camp Counselors sniggered. Chiron made an awkward gesture for silence, and did his best to smile.

"Tyson, there are several other ponies here. What about the sea ponies you are so fond of?" Tyson grinned, completely oblivious to the growing hysteria around him. So, he said what essentially would be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"But none of them are as cute as you, Ponyman!"

" …."

All at once, the room flew into chaos. Several of the Counselors fell to the ground or double over laughing, and the Hermes delegate looked like he was having a seizure. Annabeth was now gasping for breath, and Percy was grinning proudly at Tyson, who was utterly confused at why everyone thought he was so funny. A miserable Chiron spoke loudly.

"Err… I'm sure the sea ponies need you more than I do Tyson. Meeting temporarily dismissed!" He said, quickly trotting out of the crowded room.

Just another day in the life of a demigod.

Megan Bright

A girl among hundreds lost to her arrow

She had reaped their soul, sorrow and marrow

There she stood, an angel alight

The strong, brave, invincible Megan-

"Megan! Are you making violent poetry again? You know it's not healthy for you!" her half sister Naveen called over from the ropes course. Making a face, Megan didn't answer. Unfortunately, Naveen couldn't take a hint and walked over.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been acting crappier than usual after-"

"I'm fine, Naveen." Megan said harshly. Everyone was acting like sappy losers towards her after her break up with Nick Hart. Naveen looked at her skeptically.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. What do you expect from the one son of Aphrodite here? He's, like, a man-slut." she said encouragingly. Normally, Megan would laugh at this kind of joke, but today wasn't her day. She had spent the morning eating chocolate under her bed and reading The Titanic for the tenth time. Noticing that encouragement would not work, Naveen put on her best drill sergeant face.

"Look, maggot! Only pansies cry for more than a week over a bad boyfriend. You should be out there kicking his ass!" She screamed. Several children of Athena looked at them in amusement.

"…_Maggot? She overdid it a little. But she has a point…"_

Megan took a deep breath, "You're right, Naveen. I should solve my problems." For a second, Naveen brightened. "By kicking the sorry ass of every boy at Camp Half Blood who ever broke up with a girl!" Megan yelled happily. Naveen gulped.

"Uh, Megan… you do realize that's, like, everyone… right?" she laughed nervously. Megan cackled maniacally.

"HELL I DO!" she screamed, and then ran off. Naveen wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a scream in the distance.

"Oh god… what did I just do?" she said, thoroughly terrified.

Smoke rose from several buildings. Several screaming males could be heard in the distance. If you were there, you would most likely think that Artemis had come to earth. And yet, the instigator of all this madness was a sixteen year old daughter of Apollo.

"You've had a break up in your past, I assume. Does the name Rebecca White sound familiar to you?" Megan said coldly. She internally grinned. This was fun! She had to thank Nadine for this later.

"I was in freaking elementary school, you crazy bitch!" the boy yelled. Megan sneered.

"Unfortunately, I am not allowed to kill you… yet. I am sure Chiron will not stop me when he sees things my way…" she said, not pleased that he was not quavering like the others. In her peripheral vision, she saw Percy Jackson, Taylor Knight and Tyson dowsing the fires. She was about to head over, when…

_It was him. He caused my pain._

She dropped the boy she was already beating up, and crept towards Nick as stealthily as possible. Sensing that someone was watching him, Nick turned around- just to get a hard right hook to the jaw. When he saw who it was, his eyes narrowed. Megan pinned him against a wall, and punched him over and over again. At first, it was cold and precise, but as Megan's vision blurred with tears it became angrier.

"Why did you leave me? Was I not good enough for a person like you? Do you even _know_ how many chocolate bars I went through? Why-"

"I never liked you." Nick said through gritted teeth. Megan froze.

"You're lying." she murmured, more to herself than to Nick.

"Nope. You know it's true. I was using you to get close to your little friend Emily. You bored me so much I decided she wasn't worth it." He said, smirking at her reaction, "Our little love story was all in your head, sweetheart."

_It was all in her head._

Megan felt like a house of cards had just shattered. She had completely ruined her ego, reputation, and status over a guy that didn't care about her. From an onlooker's view, all you could see was a mess of bright red hair hanging over a pair of blue eyes clouded with pain. After what seemed to be hours, a girl with a circlet braided into her hair came up to her and extended her hand. Was it just Megan, or was it glowing?

"Hello," the girl said confidently, "My name is Thalia. I think we'll like each other.

Emily Greene

Wheat tickled her nose and feet. The sound of cicadas could be heard all around her. A blue sky was overhead. To Emily Greene, this was the idea of paradise.

She became skittish when she was not in the fields. This was her safe haven, a sanctuary from all of the noise and clamor of the other demigods. She rarely slept in her cabin, and that was only because her brothers and sisters worried. Sometimes, she pretended that the fields only belonged to her, and she could roam here forever without being disturbed. Because the wheat fields were rarely visited by people other than children of Demeter, she was surprised when she heard frantic footsteps too careless for a child of the harvest. Curious, she raised her head to see two panicked boys running towards her.

"Emily! Katie said we could find you here, so…" the dark-haired one said. The two were obviously out of breath, so she guessed that either they or someone else were in trouble.

"What is troubling you?" she asked. The two boys seemed puzzled by her lack of interest and her distant voice, but they continued.

"Your best friend is Megan, right? She's thinks she's the fist of justice for us "man-sluts!" You have to help us!" the blonde one pleaded. However, they were unprepared for her reaction. Emily tilted her head.

"What is a man-slut?" she asked, clearly not joking. Her hazel eyes were as innocent and honest as could possibly be. She was actually rather adorable. At four foot six, she was easily the shortest sixteen year old at camp. She had tanned skin and a few freckles from her days in the sun, and her copper hair cascaded down to her waist in loose curls. If she didn't have a habit of talking to plants and sleeping in fields, she would probably have a boyfriend.

The boys blushed. Even they had enough sense not to explain the concept of something like that to a completely oblivious girl. It would be like telling a two year old that mommy and daddy can't bring the puppy back from the dead.

"Just come with us, Emily."

As they walked into camp, the scene was much different than what Emily had imagined. She was only called into help when the Venus fly traps got too restless. By the boy's faces, it was different than what they had imagined, too. In the middle of the pavilion sat a crying Megan, being comforted by two girls with a strange glow to them. The one with the circlet atop her head looked up. Exchanging awkward glances, the boys left.

"You're Emily, right? My name's Thalia. I am a servant of Lady Artemis, and was asked to come here by her. The one on the other side of Megan is my second in command, Sasha." the girl said, almost oozing authority. This interested Emily. She had known that there was a Hunter of Artemis posted at camp to scout for potential members, but had never actually seen her. Granted, she didn't see much of anyone, but still. The girl named Sasha continued.

"We would like to give Megan a chance to join the hunt."

Those words hit Emily with the force of a freight train. Megan was the only person that she had known before coming to camp, and was her only friend here. If she left…

_FLLLLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS HHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBAAAAAACCCCC CCKKKKKKKKKK!_

A girl walked into the classroom of her new school. After father died, social services had done their best to find a place where she would feel comfortable. They didn't know that school was like a living hell for her. Back on the farm, she was able to have things of her own. She didn't need real friends- the cows and the plants kept her company. She was quiet by nature, but solitude reinforced that. At school, it was the polar opposite. Everyone shared everything. You needed friends to even be acknowledged, and silence was practically a crime.

The teacher asked her to introduce herself to the other fourth graders.

"Um… Hi. My name is Emily Greene." she whispered. The teacher rapped her knuckles on the desk.

"Speak up, dearie. They can't hear you." This caused some kids in the class to giggle, so Emily spoke up.

"My name is Emily Greene." she said at a normal tone, earning a nod from the teacher. Unfortunately, one girl decided to have some fun.

"We can't hear you!" she yelled, eliciting laughs from her fellow classmates.

After eleven more tries, a red headed girl punched the bully in the nose, and then walked up to Emily.

"Shut up, Anne. My name's Megan and I don't give a crap about your name." she said, offering her hand to Emily. Emily stared at her. Fortunately, Emily was a very perceptive girl, and recognized kindness and desperation in Megan's voice. Was she friendless too? Emily grasped it, and soon after they had their first real conversation in the principal's office.

_End of Flashback_

Looking at the ground as smiling stiffly, Emily's gaze hardened. She was not going to lose anyone else because she didn't speak up.

Never Again.


End file.
